tonta intuición!
by cami-rin-chan
Summary: sumary: después de su ruptura con len, gumi recibe una confeción inesperada.. len x gumi, len x rin


autor's note: bueno, hola, me presento, soy cami-rin-chan y esta cosa que ven aquí publicada es mi primer intento de fic, soy nueva en esto así que puede haber quedado crapi, confuso y ooc pero por favor intenten no tirarme muchos tomates.

Tonta intuición!

Sumari: días después de su ruptura con len gumi recibe una llamada suya, y una confeción bastante inesperada..

Era tarde, de madrugada, y una muy deprimida y pensativa gumi estaba en su abittación sentada en la cama mirando al techo e intentando conciliar el sueño y borrar los recuerdos que la habían estado persiguiendo por los últimos 3 días. Ella generalmente era una chica alegre, siempre sonriente y con un gran sentido del humor. pero desde que len había terminado con ella sin una razón aparente, no tenía ganas de nada. Había pasado esos últimos tres días durmiendo y peleando consigo misma sin llegar a una conclusión.

Dio una vuelta en la cama y se quedó mirando por la ventana distante, sentía como si hubiera tres gumis dentro de ella peleando una batalla sin sentido, porque mientras una no quería aceptar que len la había dejado y creía que todo estaba bien y en cualquier momento él la llamaría para verla, otra parte de ella lo acimilaba pero conservaba las esperanzas de que todo se ssolucionaría, y la tercera lo acimilaba pero se torturaba con los recuerdos.. en resumen la pobre gumi no sabía a cual de sus conciencias escuchar.

Después de un rato debatiéndose sobre ¿Qué hacer para distraerse decidió que dormir sería la mejor solución; cantar no la había calmado, leer la había puesto de mal humor, y ni si quiera tenía ganas de ver anime. ¡maldito len! Ni sus cosas favoritas lo mantenían lejos de sus pensamientos.

***"-me di cuenta de que solo te quiero como una amiga*."-** esas palabras llegaron a su mente casi sin querer, era lo último que había escuchado salir de los labios de len antes de que su corazón se partiera y su cerebro dejara de procesar lo que sucedía.. eso y un "-pero podemos seguir siendo amigos-" que ni ella misma llegaba a creer. Aunque tenía esperanzas muy en el fondo sabía que ahí terminaba cualquier vinculo que pudiera haber tenido con el rubio.

Intentando bloquear esos recuerdos dolorosos se fue quedando dormida hasta que un sonido molesto la hizo saltar.

**"¡pero, HA, QUE, BAKA, DECEREBRADO, E INCENSIBLE, SE LE OCURRE LLAMAR A ESTA fuckin HORA?**Gritó exasperada mientras el celular seguía sonando. despertándola y poniéndola de peor humor del que ya tenía, la verdad es que no quería hablar con nadie, desganada miró el identificador de llamadas. 'len

**"genial, justto lo que necesitaba, que me escuchara llorar".** Pensó irritada gumi, aunque de todas formas contestó, tenía que admitir, que quería escuchar su voz.

Gumi P.O.V

Contesté el teléfono sin ganas, sabía que en cuanto escuchara la voz de len me quebraría y las lágrimas empezarían a caer otra vez, y así fue.

"-hola," dije con una voz neutral

"gumi, como estás?-" preguntó len como si nada hubiera pasado,

"bien,-" mentí con la misma voz inexpreciba aunque era ovbio que estaba a punto de llorar. "estaba dormida-" mentí de nuevo para convencerlo

"ha, siento haberte despertado-" se disculpó

"es que necesitaba hablarte, tengo algo que decir.."

{genial, como si no tuviera suficiente con las pocas explicaciones que me dio..} "si claro, habla-"

"-solo quería que supieras que nunca fue mi intención mentirte ni usarte, pero no podía seguir creándote falsas ilusiones."

"no entiendo, a que te refieres con mentirme o usarme?" lo interrumpí claramente confundida.

La verdad, es que me gusta alguien más." Admitió ignorando completamente mi pregunta.

"¿oye, no escuchaste lo que,.. espera, ¿Qué?." Dije procesando lo que acababa de decir él.

"como, que te gusta alguien más" dije en un suzurro atónito.

"si, lo siento mucho gumi pero esa es la verdad, siempre me ha gustado ella, aunque sea imposible."

"entonces, estuviste conmigo, aceptaste ser mi novio porque..?" cuestioné entre furioza y confundida

"porque me agradabas, de una forma diferente, y pensé,"

"que podrías olvidarla solo con alguien que te agradara." Lo interrumpí ya que sabía cual era su explicación, y por más dolorozo que fuera decirla, se sentiría peor escucharla de len.

"si, eso fue lo que pensé." Dijo bastante desanimado, supongo que después de todo si me había tomado algo de cariño y le dolía lastimarme.

"bien, pues, no importa, supongo que te entiendo.. supongo." Dije pensativa.

"pero, al menos puedes decirme quien es?" por alguna razón quería saberlo.

"¿es miku?." Hice el intento de adivinar.

No, es rin.., me gusta rin." se atrevió a confesar.

En ese momento todo mi mundo dejó de tener sentido y lo tuvo a la vez. No era lójico, y a la vez si lo era.

"-¡lo sabía!-" grité automáticamente sin pensar

"-¿Qué? Como que lo sabías?-" preguntó len confundido,

"hum,mas bien, lo.. sospeché, por un momento, pero, pensé, no quise pensar, creí que" balbucee con la voz entrecortada por las lágrimas que seguían amenazando con salir.

"-creí que por una vez en la vida mi maldita intuición podía estar equivocada-" admití en un susurro sin esforzarme por esconder mi decepsión y mi tristesa

"-gumi, lo siento mucho-" dijo

"-no tienes por que disculparte, solo, olvidemos todo esto-" dije sin fuerzas y queriendo terminar con la conversación

"-¿pero como lo supiste?" preguntó sin entender que no tenía ganas de seguir hablando,

"-no lo sé, fue un pensamiento imboluntario que me llegó, pero no lo concideré, ustedes dos siempre han sido tan cercanos, pero no quise preocuparme, pensé que era solo una gran amistad."

" y lo es. Rin nunca me vería como más que su mejor amigo." por favor, no te enojes con ella" pidió de repente

"- por que tendría que enfadarme con ella si no ha hecho nada malo, si hay alguien a quien debo reclamarle es a mi por no ver las señales, y por ilusionarme." "-ahora, si no te molesta, quiero volver a mi siesta y terminar con esta incomoda conversación" dije bastante irritada

"claro, supongo que nos veremos por ahí, después de todo tenemos amigos en común"

"si, claro,"

"adiós, gumi-chan" dijo en tono de disculpa.

"adiós len-kun" dije y terminé la llamada antes de empezar a llorar .

POV normal:

En ese momento gumi sintió la depreción de los últimos días desvanecerse al tiempo que rodaban sus lágrimas, no tenía caso estar así, esta sería la última vez que se vería a sí misma en ese estado, esta sería la última preocupación que les daría a sus padres, era hora de levantarse y seguir adelante, no iba a gastar sus lágrimas en alguien que ni si quiera la quería, claro que tenía esperanza, pero no se aferraría a ellas. ¡estta era la última vez que lloraba por len kagamine! No importa cuanto doliera, no volvería a derramar una sola lágrima.

¡maldita intuición! Gritó con todas sus fuerzas mientras golpeaba su almohada. ¡pensé que por una vez podrías equivocarte! .

"-creo que de ahora en adelante voy a escucharte más"

Fin.

notas finales: bueno, acá algunas explicaciones, como dije arriba: esta es la primera vez que subo un fic así que todavía soy un poco noob y me cuesta un montón administrar bien el espacio.

bueno: este fic está inspirado en algo que me sucedió, [yo vendría a ser gumi] y elegí a len porque me pareció el más indicado para el otro papel (?)

la verdad me hubiera encantado tener el coraje de gumi y reaccionar como ella lo hizo, por eso escribí esto, recordé la situación y pensé ¡ha! podría haber dicho tantas cosas! y ahí me llegó la idea de que podría quedar bien en un fic.. en fin,a quien lo lea, muchas gracias, mil gracias, millones de gracias.

y a quien me quiera tirar tomates, soy alérgica! no sean malos,

en fin, gracias por leer, ¡chau! sean felices y coman chocolate!


End file.
